Unbreak Daylight
by TaylorCielAlois9880
Summary: inspired by the song Daylight by Maroon 5, Fran is afraid, because when he wakes up he is going to have to leave his crazy fake prince Senpai.


**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn...Although I truly wish that i did lol =) This is a songfic of 'Daylight' By Maroon5 =D This thought came to me after my hundreth time listening to this song =) I hope you enjoy this, This is one of my favorite stories I have writen and posted =)**

_Here I am waiting, I'll have to leave soon_

_Why am I, holding on?_

_We knew this day would come, we knew it all along  
How did it, come so fast?  
This is our last night but it's late  
And I'm trying not to sleep  
Cause I know, when I wake, I will have to slip away_

_And when the daylight comes I'll have to go_

I'm going to miss you Senpai, I really am...I wish it didn't turn out like this. I don't want to let you go, even though it was bound to happen sometime. But, I didn't know we would only be together for such a short time...

"Bel-Senpai, can we spend the night together?"

"Yeah...This is the last night though..." We lay down and he wraps himself around me from behind.

"Goodnight Fran..."

"Goodnight Bel-Senpai." He kisses my cheek, before falling asleep. My eyes start to close, but I snap them open. This is the last time I get to be with him I need to stay awake. Tomorrow I go to shishou's and won't be coming back...__

But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close  
Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own  
But tonight I need to hold you so close  
Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah  
Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah

I turn around to face Bel, wrapping an arm around him and burying my face into his chest. I don't know what I'll do without him...Tears start to form in my eyes, but I wipe them away just as fast as they come, because this was both of our choice.

_Here I am staring at your perfection  
In my arms, so beautiful  
The sky is getting back the stars are burning out  
Somebody slow it down  
This is way too hard, cause I know  
When the sun comes up, I will leave  
This is my last glance that will soon be memory_

I lift my head to see if Bel is awake. When I see that he's still asleep I lift my hand, running it through his soft, wavy blonde hair, before moving it down to caress his baby soft cheek. I lean in, kissing his pink lips. When I lean back, I push my body closer to his, and look out the window. The sun is starting to rise, slowly but surely. I wish it would go away and never rise again. The tears start to sting at my eyes again. But this time I allow them to fall. I place my hand back on his cheek, rubbing it gently with my thumb.

"Senpai...I l-love you...I will always be thinking of you, no matter what. I will never forget you." The tears flow faster, blurring my vision, my usual blank expression now taken over by sadness.__

And when the daylight comes I'll have to go  
But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close  
Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own  
But tonight I need to hold you so close  
Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah  
Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah

I bury my face back into his chest, my hands moving to tightly grip the back of his shirt. I breath in, his amazing sent filling me with warmth. My head is spinning, and my heart is racing. Why does it have to end like this? I thought we would be together forever, but that only happens in fairy tales. If only we were actually the frog and the prince. I truly never want this to end.__

I never wanted to stop because I don't wanna start all over, start all over  
I was afraid of the dark but now it's all that I want, all that I want, all that I want

My chest tightens in pain, making me feel sick. I will never be with another person as long as I live, I would rather spend my life single then not being with him. I don't want to start at the beginning with anyone new. I wish Lussuria could make the sun disappear forever. I'm not afraid to be in the dark anymore. I...Just want to hold him and be held by him and never let go or be let go of again.__

And when the daylight comes I'll have to go  
But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close  
Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own  
But tonight I need to hold you so close

I look out the window again, this time seeing that the sky is much brighter than when I had last looked. The tears, that I though were running down my face fast enough, are now running even faster, the pain in my chest is growing more intense as well. I grip senpai even tighter and closer, trying to soothe the pain, even if it's just a little bit, but it doesn't work. And my body starts to shake rapidly. I lift my head again, trying to look at Bel, but the tears are too great.__

And when the daylight comes I'll have to go  
But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close  
Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own  
But tonight I need to hold you so close  
Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah  
Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah  
Oh-woah (yeah), oh-woah (yeah), oh-woah (yeah)  
Oh-woah (yeah), oh-woah (yeah), oh-woah!

His eyes slowly flutter open behind his bangs, and he tilts his head slightly. "Fran, what's wrong?" Without answering I hide my face back into his chest. If I tell him he will end up thinking I'm crazy, and probably begin to hate me. "Froggy...Please look at me." I shake my head, sadly. "Please, Froggy..." I shake it harshly, not wanting him to see it anymore than he already has. "Fine then." He holds me closer, rubbing my back gently. My body stops shaking, the pain subsiding and the tears coming to an end. "That's right, shh, sleep now, it's okay." My eyes flutter closed, and I fall asleep instantly.

When I wake up I feel Bel still next to me and holding me. I place a hand on his cheek, then run it up to where his bangs cover his eyes, gently moving them out of the way, and when I do, staring back at me are two beautiful red eyes. He leans in, kissing me lovingly on the lips and I kiss back with just as much love. It was just a memory, nothing to worry about, we will never leave each other again, for the rest of our lives.


End file.
